Mask
by SondraBiersackBvb
Summary: Clare Edwards is known as Saint Clare. She obeys every command made by anybody, even somebody smaller then her. She is known as the sweetest little teenager in the school! But is that the real Clare Edwards? Or is Clare hiding much larger secrets behind this innocent mask of her's? Rated Mature for Strong Language and abusive events
1. Chapter 1

**Mask by SondraBiersackBVB**

**Summary: Clare Edwards is known as Saint Clare. She obeys every command made by anybody, even somebody smaller then her. She is known as the sweetest little teenager in the school! But is that the real Clare Edwards? Or is Clare hiding much larger secrets behind this innocent mask of her's?**

**Hey guys! I wanted to start this story because I was watching some old seasons of Degrassi and I stumbled upon Clare's first seasons 8-10. I noticed her innocence and that sweetness from her. I then started going to seasons 11-13. I noticed a change in her behavior from the sweetest girl to a very outgoing girl who does what she wants when she wants. I really enjoy writing complete stories because it gives me a goal and I am currently working on this and Raising A Nightmare. I am 2 chapters into Raising A Nightmare and I think giving it some time to grow will give me more time to write other stories that might interest you guys! :) So I hope you enjoy and please review if you want to see more of this story! Either way I am writing and posting because I love doing this! :)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clare Edwards was known as the "Saint" of the school. She was percieved as an innocent angel who listened to everbody and obeyed every command. Was this truly her though?

"Clare! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Randall yelled with a slur in his voice.

Clare sighed as she stood up from her bed and stretched, she woke up to this attitude every morning. It was her normal and she was used to it. Of course she hated it but she learned to not disagree with her father's ways.

She walked downstairs and saw her father holding a Jack Daniels in his hand with a cigarette in the other. He was obviously drunk.

"Yes?" Clare asked. Randall got close to Clare and slapped her across the face also making a burn mark from the cigarette he was holding.

Clare slipped down the wall holding her burnt, red face.

"That's what you get whore! You didn't make me dinner or breakfast! I thought I told you that you were supposed to do everything I told you to do! I am you're father and you will listen to me!" Randall screamed dropping his Jack Daniels causing a loud crash on the ground and alcohol to pour over the floor. Randall kicked his daughter in the side of her leg causing her to screech in pain.

"You made me so mad I dropped my drink! BITCH!" Randall said punching Clare's stomach.

Randall wiped the sweat off his face and ran upstairs, he walked into his room and slammed his door.

Clare tried standing up, but of course her body wouldn't let her. This was the normal for Clare, abuse, alcohol, drugs, cigarette's, verbal abuse...just everything nobody would want to endure.

**At School**

Alli and Bianca were standing in the hallways with Eli and Adam waiting for Clare to come in.

"Clare isn't coming obviously, let's just go already!" Bianca said. Bianca has had this crush on Eli and whenever Clare is around for some reason she becomes jealous. Clare and Eli have always had a connection, they've been best friends since pre-k!

"Bianca, it's only been two minutes. Clare should be here any minute!" Alli said slapping her friend's arm.

Bianca grabbed her arm and rubbed hit, "Fine then Bhandari.." Bianca spat looking out the glass doors in search for Clare.

Finally Adam spotted her red car.

"There the princess is!" Adam said pointing to Clare getting out of her car and limping to the front doors.

The four looked at each other, "Did she hurt herself?" Bianca asked.

The three nodded, "I guess.." Eli said.

Clare walked inside and saw her friends, she smiled and limped over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing waiting out here? We should be getting to class!" Clare said.

Bianca grabbed her arm, Clare hissed in pain.

"S-sorry Clare, is something wrong?" Bianca asked.

"I stood up to fast this morning and fell down my steps, sprained my ankle and got a few bruises." Clare said laughing.

The four looked at each other confused but bought the lie.

"Were skipping class? Gonna join?" Alli asked.

Clare looked down at her fingers, "I-I don't know guys. I don't want to get in trouble this year..my dad would literally kill me if he found out" Clare said. That was another reason why she was always called Saint Clare. Whenever her friends skipped she stayed behind because she didn't want another beating from her father.

"Well Saint Clare, I guess we'll just see you around then! Better hurry up though, class is about to start and I am pretty sure Ms. Dawes is already teaching the class anyways" Eli said smirking.

God..Clare loved that smirk so much. It was one thing that brightened up her days.

Clare smiled and limped off to class.

The four walked out of the school without anybody seeing them and went on with there day of skipping school.

**The end of the school day**

Clare was limping over to her car, it was the end of the day.

Clare entered her car and noticed a note on her front window. She stepped out again and grabbed it.

She read the note,

_HEY SAINT CLARE! WE SAW YOU LIMPING IN SCHOOL TODAY! DID YOU GET YOUR ASS BEAT AGAIN BY THAT BITCH SISTER OF YOURS? OH WAIT SHES IN KENYA BECAUSE SHE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS! HAHAA! - Imogen Moreno_

Clare shed a tear and crumpled up the paper, she threw it on the ground and stepped into her car again.

She started the ignition and sped off to where she needed to go.

**Clare's house**

Clare walked inside her house and noticed her dad wasn't home, she was happy about that. But she remembered she needed to cook dinner and clean for her father tonight.

Clare set her backpack down on the chair and walked into the kitchen, she tried to remember what her father wanted tonight.

She was making turkey and mashed potatoes.

Her father walked in the door, "Hello sweetheart, I see your making dinner! Just what I asked for to! Is the house cleaned yet?" Randall asked.

Clare widened her eyes, "I got home ten minutes ago dad, I was making dinner so you wouldn't be hungry for awhile. I promise to clean up right after I am finished cooking daddy" Clare said.

Randall smiled, "That's my sweetie" Randall said.

Clare liked when her father was nice to her, it reminded her of when she was just a baby and her and her father had a GREAT bond. It was nice to have that back for two minutes or so...

**Eli's Pov-**

I was walking over to Clare's house. I had a study arrangement with her tonight. B was mad at me for some reason when I told her I was going over though. Is she jealous? Or does she just not like Clare?

I walked up to Clare's front steps and heard her father in there.

"That's my sweetie" Randall said.

I rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer the door.

Finally Clare answered the door and widened her eyes.

"What are you doing here Eli?" Clare asked me, I smirked. "Studying with you tonight. Remember?" I asked.

Clare facepalmed herself, "Oh gosh Eli, I totally forgot about that. Come on in I guess" Clare said stepping to the side.

"I smell mashed potatoes and turkey!" Clare laughed. Clare's laugh made me laugh, she was so beautiful and her sweet and innocent personality made her ten times more beautiful on the inside and outside.

"Yeah, my dad had a rough day at work today so I am making dinner and cleaning!" Clare said to me.

"Oh well Mrs Clare Edwards! I will wait for you to finish and then we can go upstairs and study!" I said smirking.

Clare nodded, "Yes kind sir!" Clare kiddingly said bowing.

She walked back over to the stove and turned it off.

"DAD!" Clare yelled.

"WHAT BITCH!?" Randall yelled.

Clare dropped her spoon, "U-Uhh, we have company!" Clare said.

I widened my eyes, did he just call her a bitch?

Clare and I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

There stood a drunk Randall.

"Oh Eli is over here..whatever. Is my dinner ready yet?" Randall asked.

Clare handed him a plate, he sat down at the kitchen table.

"WELL GET TO CLEANING!" Randall said with a mouth full of turkey.

Clare nodded, "Yes sir" She said starting to clean.

I was astonished, why did he treat her this way?

"Clare, mind if I go upstairs and start studying anyways?" I asked.

Clare nodded, "Sure Eli, right in my room" Clare said.

I smirked and walked upstairs.

I was sitting in Clare's bedroom waiting for Clare to walk in here.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING FUCKING COMPANY OVER SLUT? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK ELI OR SOMETHING? I WONDER HOW YOURE MOTHER AND SISTER WOULD FEEL ABOUT THIS! A SLUT JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER WHEN SHE GOT DATE RAPED" Randall yelled.

I widened my eyes and covered my mouth, did he really just say that about Clare?

"Daddy, I am so s-OOOORRY!" Clare yelled.

I heard a smack and a loud crash of glass, did he hurt her?

I couldn't take the suspense, I ran downstairs and noticed Randall sitting at the kitchen table again and Clare rubbing her red face.

Clare took me upstairs again and sat me down on her bed.

"I'm done cleaning, we can get to work n-now" Clare said crying.

Clare covered her face and sobbed.

"I heard what happened" I said rubbing her back.

Clare looked up, "Uuuhh, you did?" Clare asked.

I nodded, "C-clare, did he hurt you?" I asked.

She was quick to respond and shook her head no, "He just got a little to close for comfort and I hit my face on the wall" Clare responded.

I nodded obviously not buying her lie but still comforting her.

"I'm here for you Clare-Bear, I will always be here for you. No person has the right to yell at such a precious girl like you" I said smirking.

Clare sniffled and wiped her eyes, she looked up at me.

She was beautiful, her blue orbs shined from the tears.

We stared at each other for a good two minutes when finally we leaned in.

Our lips crashed against each others, a passionate feeling overtook my emotions.

It felt like we wanted to do this for a long time with each other, I knew I had wanted to since kindergarten..

I grabbed her side and pulled her closer to me, we lied down with each other and embraced as we kissed.

The door slammed open and in was Randall.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS!" Randall yelled.

I pulled apart and fell on the ground.

"D-dad! We were just getting to studying now!" Clare said.

"No you weren't! Eli get your things and get out of my house NOW!" Randall yelled.

I stood up and grabbed my things.

I walked out the front door and the last things I heard was glass smashing and Clare screaming my name.

I knew I coudn't go back though. Clare would hate me for that, because then I would get her hurt even more..even if he was abusing her...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day sore and hurt, I had bruises all over. Last night was HORRIBLE.

How could Eli leave like that if he knew something was up? He could've at least tried to stop it.

I mean now im sounding really like a horrible person, but why would someone kiss you then leave? Even if my dad yelled at him, he should've done something. And now I am stuck with all these horrible marks of anger and abuse.

Sometimes I don't even feel like a person, I feel like a punching bag that an anger filled person takes there fury and anger and jealousy..and just all there emotions out on.

I feel like that's my life and my body, a punching bag. Nothing more and nothing less.

Randall walked into my room and turned on my light, "Last night was horrible, why would you disobey me like that? I show you respect, why don't you ever show me any Clare?" Randall asked.

I didn't want to run my mouth, but I couldn't contain my anger.

"LISTEN HERE DAD, YOU THINK YOU SHOW ME ANY TYPE OF RESPECT OR LOVE? NOPE. YOU ABUSE ME LIKE IM SOME RANDOM DIRTY PUNCHING BAG YOU JUST FOUND IN THE DUMPSTER AND WERE TO CHEAP TO BY ONE SO YOU USED ME ALL UP. NOW I HAVE RIPS BECAUSE YOUR SO ANGRY! DOES THAT SOUND LIKE I GET ANY RESPECT AT ALL DAD. NO! SO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS TO COVER YOURSELF UP." I yelled.

I can't believe, I just did that?

Randall swung his fist at my stomach and hit me right in the center, I coughed up some blood but that was it.

Of course the pain of my stomach being punched by a forty year old man hurt and was there..and would be there ALL DAY LONG.

Randall kicked me to the ground hitting all of my bruises. "DAD PLEASE STOP!" I screamed crying and hissing in pain.

It was like my dad wasn't human, he seemed like a whole different person. An abusive father..not even the father he used to be anymore!

Randall stopped and wiped his forehead, "CLEAN THIS SHITHOLE UP BEFORE I WASH UP YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP" Randall screamed throwing my dirty clothes from the laundry room on my chest.

I didn't want to move one inch, in fact I couldn't move one inch. I hated being the daughter of a man who abuses his family to the point where they never want to live or be a human ever again.

Of course my father was still my father and I had to give him some respect, but does he have to do this to me?

I love him, he's my dad. I can't believe that he hates me though, after everything he ever did for me when I was a child..and a smaller tween.

I just can't be used to this change in personality anymore...I really have had enough. But I couldn't tell anyone.

Sometimes I wish I could scream at the top of my lungs for him to shoot me or kill me already, but he would never do that unless he was super mad..and I could never make him as mad as my mother did.

I finally felt okay enough to stand up and get ready for school, I couldn't have Eli or Adam over today because of my bruises and my dad wanting me to clean my room. So I won't make any type of contact with anybody today.

I got in the shower and let the warm water run down my bruised body, it hurt but it felt like a relief at the same time.

Randall banged on my door, "TEN MINUTES" He said overpowering the sound of the shower running.

I rolled my eyes and turned my shower off. I climbed out and dried myself off.

My arms and legs were so bruised up I almost went through a whole case of coverup.

I got dressed and ready to go. I ran downstairs and out my door and looked back.

The house that once was a happy place, and is officialy now a prison filled with screams, cuts, bruises, weed, alcohol, and anything nobody would want.

I walked to school alone, I left my phone at the house today. Nobody would call me anyways.

As I approached the high school I saw my group of friends, I just walked up the steps and didn't pay attention to them as I entered the school.

"Hey Clare! Come over here!" Adam yelled to me, I kept walking in the school ignoring every comment made about my appearance.

I wasn't looking so well, I obviously hadn't hidden all the cuts yet.

Imogen and Fiona walked up to me and slammed my locker shut, "Hey virgin. Given it up yet? Has anybody been in those granny panties yet?" Fiona asked giggling with Imogen.

I was pushed to the floor by Fiona and Imogen kicked me in my stomach. Where are the teachers at?

The old friends of mine looked at the scene, nobody moved. I figured, they all pretended to be my friends.

I just lied there on the ground staring at the ceiling as Fiona and Imogen threw insults at me.

Why can't my life be normal? Why every second of the day have to surround my troubles?...I guess my life is just trouble and has been to start with.

This was how my life was meant to be and always will be.

"Fat cow, you should lose some weight!" Someone in the croud yelled at me, I ignored there comment and kept staring at the ceiling hoping this was all a nightmare just coming true.

Eli finally broke through his barrier and ran up to us, "Imogen and Fiona, stop NOW. This isn't right what you're doing. Don't you see she obviously doesn't care anymore what you say. So just LEAVE HER ALONE" Eli said stepping in front of the two.

They both giggled, "Aww Eli, I thought last night was the start of you hating Clare? I mean I did enjoy telling you ALL of her little secrets then making out with you last night" Imogen said rubbing her hand on his chest.

Fiona winked at me and smiled, I rolled my eyes and sighed. How could Eli, the one I LOVED do this to me? He obviously was faking his friendship and care for me.

Eli turned around, "Clare, that's not true!" Eli said.

"I never was with you Imogen, what are you talking ab-" Eli was cut off by Miss. Oh and Mr. Simpson getting kids to class and breaking up the argument.

I still lied on the ground staring at everyone and the ceiling. People were crying from laughter and people were still laughing at me.

Why couldn't anybody stop this? Why didn't anyone care for me anymore? I guess nobody wants me around them anymore..

Eli turned around to me and held his hand out, I grabbed his hand and stood up. I picked my books off the floor and walked out of the school ignoring his comments about me ignoring him and me being rude.

I hated EVERYONE. WHY COULDN'T PEOPLE LIKE ME? WHY CAN'T ANYBODY LOVE ME? I NEED SOMEONE. NOBODY WILL EVER CARE FOR ME THE WAY THAT MY MOTHER DID. NOBODY WILL EVER DO THAT.

I ran to the local park, all the children were in school and parents were at work so the park was empty.

The sky was getting darker, GREAT just what I needed. Of course I am not going home.

Plus I didn't want to move, that running and being kicked so many times and thrown to the floor did a number on my cuts and bruises.

I threw my notebooks and trash they call school supplies on the muddy ground. I sat on the wooden bench and stared up at the sky.

The sky just opened up and it was now pouring gallons of rain on the ground. I waited for it to be late at night so I could go home with my dad asleep.

I could also sneak in so I could finish my room up, I don't want to get hurt again.

There was what looked to be a person in all black with dark brown hair walking up to me.

_**Eli..**_

"Clare! there you are!" Eli yelled across the park field, he ran up to me and I stared at my fingers and played with my thumbs.

He sat next to me and hugged me, I shoved him off of me and he fell on the muddy ground.

Eli stood up and wiped himself off, he looked at me with anger and concern in his eyes.

"Clare, what's wrong with you? Your never yourself anymore..just tell me already.." Eli said sitting down again.

I looked at him once and looked straight back at my hands, I kept my mouth shut.

"Clare, don't pretend anymore. I heard glass shattering last night and screaming. Does he hurt you?" Eli asked, I looked at him and my eyes began to water, tears were welling up and threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I let loose and the tears streamed down my pale cheeks. I looked at Eli before standing up and trying to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around, he pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled away and slapped him, "Like that's going to make me spill all my secrets Eli. You're such a using jerk" Clare said running off.

I could see Eli running after me everytime I looked back, why wouldn't he just leave me to die already?

Couldn't he see nobody wants me around? Everyone thinks i'm some laughing matter. To everyone IM JUST A SAINT.

I stopped for breath and Eli tapped on my shoulder, I sighed and turned around.

"What now Goldsworthy?" I asked wiping my eyes and sniffling. I looked at the muddy ground, my shoes were sunken into the grass and dirt.

"Will you please tell me the truth Edwards? DOES HE HURT YOU?" Eli asked.

I ignored him and crossed my arms.

He widened his eyes as her face became clear. I had been crying and the rain was pouring so hard that now my arms and legs were revealed, so was my face.

There were over ten bruises on my legs, six on my arms, and two on my face. There were just cuts all over.

"He did this to you..." Eli said, "FINE ELI! ILL EXPLAIN THOUROUGLY LIKE IT'S NOT CLEAR ALREADY! I GET ABUSED. OKAY? THAT UNDERSTANDABLE? HUH? YOU SEEM LIKE YOU WANT FURTHER DETAIL! MY DAD HAS ANGER ISSUES AND IS AN ALCOHOLIC OKAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He gasped, I heard him sniffle. I looked up and saw tears falling. He hugged me tighter then my mother would hug me.

For once since my mother divorced my father and left us, I felt a kind of safety and security finally.

He pulled apart from me and grabbed my hand, "Come on were telling the cops" He said trying to pull me from my spot. I didn't move an inch. I couldn't let the only family left leave me to die and rot in that horrible house, with horrible memories.

If it meant surviving through the abuse, I would do that. I love my father deeply and I can't let someone take him away from me in an instant.

"What are you doing Edwards? Let's go tell the authorities" He said trying to pull me again.

"ELI NO. I can't let my dad get arrested. I love him more then anybody in this world, he's the only family I have left, if he gets arrested I will be left in that house with memories that will haunt me forever. If it means living through all the abuse, I am going to do so" I said.

Eli let go of my hands and shook his head, rain poured from his strands of hair.

My hair was now connected to my cheeks as the wet rain poured down my body.

"Clare, you're unbelievable. I won't tell anybody, but I don't know how I am going to be able to be your friend or boyfriend if you are always having bruises" He said.

I gasped, "So you only care about my looks, Eh?" I asked.

"No that's NOT it, It's just it would be to hard, because I want to do something about it. It would just be to hard to see you with new bruises all the time..I can't do it Clare..I am so sorry" Eli said walking off in the rain.

He left me alone, and cold...why would my only friend at the moment do that to me?

Now I LITERALLY have nobody to turn to. I have had counselors before but all they did was say I might have anger issues when i'm not the one with the anger issues. My dad is..

I guess, I will never have anybody to love or to care for, or have anybody to love me or to care for me ever in my life..like I said this was how my miserable life was meant to be.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and there he was...


	3. Authors Note

hey guys, I have really bad writers block. Can you guys either PM me some advice on what should happen and who should be behind Clare instead of her father or someone like that please. Or review some advice. I don't know. But also my fanfiction didn't upload the whole entire part so it was just one sentence. I have no clue why but I really need some help. Please! Ill give you a shoutout if you give me some really good ideas. 


End file.
